


#Winter

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boys In Love, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 13:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21561958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt; MCU, Steve/Bucky, storm coming
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 16
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2014





	#Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



As much as Steve loves playing out in the snow with Bucky today, sledding down the tallest hill in the city, building snow men dressed in funny scarf's and kitten mittens, and throwing snowballs at each other—which Bucky had to give Steve a sweet apologetic kiss when he belted him and knocked him over with a big snowball, delighting in winter fun like a carefree child, a huge storm was coming. 

The snowy night was frightful. 

The bed is cold and nearly freezing. It is too icy to sleep, the damn heater in their crappy apartment is out and the biggest snowstorm to hit filled their world outside. Steve was shivering, and the only thing keeping him from freezing was Bucky, who wraps around him like a cocoon, giving off heat like a furnace.

Still, a chilly tingle ran through Steve, his teeth chattering. The blankets helped, but not as much as Bucky who ran hot, hugging Steve tighter. One hand brushes up and down his back, and Steve sighs softly, feeling the warmth soak into his skin. He smiles when Bucky pressed a kiss to his forehead, and Steve nuzzles against him, laying his head on Bucky's chest.

Warm hands chase away the cold, something akin to euphoria swarms his belly as he basks in the soft kindness Bucky gives him. Steve breathes in, exhales softly; smiling fondly. With Bucky's body heat and the blankets, Steve soon finds the stormy frost is not so bad. Hugging his kind, dear friend to his chest, Steve smiles.

“Thanks, Buck,” he whispers softly, giving Bucky a gentle snuggle that makes Bucky smile happily. Bucky leans in, kissing Steve softly as his fingers brush down his back, his velvet touch softly tender as if Steve were made of glass wrapped in silk; it makes Steve smile, his heart growing too sizes too big for his chest.

“Love you, Stevie. Sweet dreams.” One last hug and sleep takes Steve, he dreams peacefully as Bucky snuggles him dearly. 

Bucky smiles fondly as he gives Steve one last hug, cozy warm and completely sated as peaceful dreams take him to a perfect heavenly paradise.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/517373.html?thread=75246589#t75246589)


End file.
